Many existing systems can display data from object orientated databases. The data in these databases may be automatically collected but the types of objects in the databases are defined by humans. In complex connected graphs, such as communication networks, it has been very difficult to represent the network as a whole. Invariably the operator has had to manually create abstractions and place objects in a hierarchy. On a big network of perhaps a thousand nodes the operator will take one or two days to produce a useful representation. Bigger networks take longer. This is costly and is prone to human error.